Between I, Her, and Him
by Riren18
Summary: Hanya sebuah cerita sederhana yang dimana seorang lelaki baik lebih memilih lelaki lain untuk menjadi kekasihnya daripada tunangannya yang jelas seorang perempuan. Don't like, don't read, ok ?


Touken Ranbu © DMM & Nitroplus

Between I, Her, and Him © Kiyomitsu (Riren18)

Rate: T

Main Pairing: Ishikirimaru & Nikkari Aoe slight Ishikirimaru & (reader name)

Genre : romance, hurt/comfrot, little angst, and friendship

Warning: Nikkari point of view, AU modern life, Boys Love Story, typo, OOC, tidak sesuai EYD, and many more. DLDR.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di bawah langit musim gugur yang terasa dingin kisah hidupku berubah menjadi rumit dan tak terbayang olehku sebelumnya. Semua berawal saat aku secara tak sengaja menabrak seseorang saat membawa banyak dokumen dari pekerjaanku. Aku dan orang itu pun terjatuh dan tak lama sepasang manik berwarna ungu itu bertemu dengan manik heterochome milikku. Namun, segera aku tersadar jika akulah yang salah dan harus segera meminta maaf pada orang itu.

"Maafkan saya. Apakah anda terluka? "

Pertanyaanku segera di jawab dengan sebuah senyuman dan tak lama orang itu berkata...

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Salahku juga tadi tidak fokus saat berjalan."

"Syukurlah anda tidak apa-apa."

Tak lama kami berdua pun berdiri sambil menepuk-nepuk pakaian yang kami kenakan. Lalu tiba-tiba ada sebuah suara yang ku kenal memanggil orang tersebut...

"Selamat pagi, Ishikirimaru _sama_. "

Yup... Suara itu adalah suara Yamatonokami Yasusada, teman sekaligus bawahanku di bagian HRD. Tunggu...tadi Yasusada memanggil nama orang itu dengan embel-embel _sama_?

"Selamat pagi juga, Yamatonokami."

"Wah...seperti biasa anda selalu ramah dan murah senyum."

"Kau ini bisa saja."

"Hei Nikkari...apa kau sudah mengucapkan selamat pagi pada _manager_ baru kita? "

Seketika aku terkejut mendengar perkataan Yasusada barusan dan aku tidak menyangkan jika orang di hadapanku ini merupakan manager baru di Sanjo Co. Segera aku menundukkan badanku dan berkata...

"Selamat pagi, Ishikirimaru sama. Maaf atas ketidaksopanan saya tadi. Perkenalkan nama saya Nikkari Aoe. Sungguh sebuah kehormatan bisa mengenal anda, Ishikirimaru _sama_."

"Tidak apa-apa, Nikkari. Santai saja, ok? "

"Baiklah. Maaf sebelumnya karena lupa memperkenalkan diri, nama saya Nikkari Aoe. Saya bekerja di sini sebagai kepala bagian HRD. Senang berkenalan dengan anda, Ishikirimaru _sama_."

"Senang berkenalan denganmu juga, Nikkari."

Kami berdua pun berjabat tangan tapi entah kenapa jabat tangan ini terasa berbeda. Lalu perasaan apa ini? Kenapa detak jantungku berdetak tidak karuan saat melihat dirinya tersenyum padaku?

Ku harap tidak terjadi hal buruk ke depannya...

.

.

.

.

.

.

Waktu berjalan dengan sangat cepat dan tak terasa musim telah berganti. Udara terasa semakin dingin dan membuatku mau tak mau memakai coat tebal dan syal saat ingin pergi ke kantor. Sebenarnya aku kurang suka dengan musim dingin karena membuatku kedinginan tapi mau tak mau aku harus keluar rumah demi mendapat uang untuk keperluan hidupku.

Seperti biasa aku menjalani aktivitas di kantor ku dengan baik dan tanpa ku duga aku pun bertemu dengan ( _your name_ ), sahabatku sejak zaman kuliah di kafe biasa ku datangi saat jam istirahat. Tak lama melihatnya, ( _your name_ ) terlihat semakin cantik dan menawan tapi sayangnya dia telah di jodohkan oleh orang tuanya.

"Aoe... _Hisashiburi_ ~!"

Tanpa ragu ( _your name_ ) memelukku dengan erat dan tentu saja aku membalas pelukannya.

" _Hisashiburi mo_... _(your name) chan_."

"Kamu ini masih saja memanggilku begitu tapi tak apalah. Oh, ya, bagaimana kabarmu? "

"Seperti yang kau lihat, aku baik-baik saja. Oh, ya, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan calon pilihan orang tuamu? "

"Soal itu baik-baik saja. Dia begitu baik dan dewasa. Oh, ya, nanti dia ke sini juga lho karena tadi aku memintanya menemaniku di sini. Nanti ku kenalkan dia padamu. "

"Baiklah. "

Aku dan ( _your name_ ) pun berbincang tentang banyak hal dan tiba-tiba sebuah suara yang familiar memotong pembicaraanku dengan ( _your name_ ).

"Maaf ( _your name_ ) aku datang terlambat. Eh... Kenapa ada Nikkari di sini? "

"Kamu kenal dengan Aoe, Ishi? "

"Aku mengenalnya. Nikkari bekerja di perusahaanku sebagai kepala HRD. Lalu kenapa kamu bisa kenal dengan Nikkari, ( _your name_ ) ? "

" _Etto_... Sebenarnya Aoe dan aku itu sahabatan sejak kami kuliah dulu. Maaf aku belum bercerita padamu, Ishi. "

"Tidak apa-apa, ( _your name_ )."

Seketika dadaku terasa sesak saat melihat Ishi mengusap pelan puncak kepala ( _your name_ ). _Kami sama._..kenapa tiba-tiba seperti ini? Rasanya ku ingin pergi dari sana namun kenyataannya diriku malah ikut berbincang dengan mereka berdua.

Aku berharap perasaan aneh ini segera menghilang... Aku tidak suka perasaan ini... Aku benci mengakuinya jika aku perlahan-lahan mulai menyukai sosok Ishikirimaru, atasanku sekaligus tunangan dari sahabatku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tak terasa musim dingin akan berakhir dan tentu saja musim semi akan segera datang. Hariku pun berjalan seperti biasa tapi tiba-tiba aku di panggil oleh sang pemimpin perusahaan dan mau tak mau aku harus menemuinya karena itu adalah perintah, walau dalam hati ku ingin menolaknya.

 **Tok... Tok... Tok...**

"Masuk! "

Setelah mendapat jawaban dari sang pemilik ruangan aku pun langsung masuk ke dalam. Betapa terkejutnya aku saat melihat ( _your name_ ) ada di ruangan sang pemimpin perusahaan. Entah kenapa aku memiliki perasaan tidak enak sejak aku memasuki ruangan ini.

"Nikkari, silahkan duduk. "

"Terima kasih, Ishikirimaru _sama_. "

Secara tiba-tiba ku rasakan hawa ruangan ini terasa sesak, padahal ruangan ini memiliki ventilator udara yang bagus. Tak lama Ishikirimaru pun bersuara...

"( _Your name_ )... "

"Ya? Ada apa, Ishi? "

"Bolehkah aku jujur akan sesuatu? Maukah kamu mendengarkannya? "

"Akan ku dengarkan, Ishi. "

"Jika boleh jujur aku sebenarnya tidak mencintaimu, ( _your name_ ). Aku hanya menyayangimu layaknya kakak terhadap adiknya. Sebenarnya aku juga tidak mau di jodohkan tapi semua ku terima karena atas permintaan kakekku yang sakit keras. Mau tak mau aku menurutinya agar beliau bisa pergi dengan tenang. Orang tuaku sebenarnya tidak ingin menjodohkanku tapi mereka terpaksa melakukannya demi kakekku. "

Seketika mata ku terbelalak saat mendengar pengakuan Ishikirimaru. Rasanya ku ingin memukulnya karena telah menyakiti perasaan ( _your name_ ) tapi aku tidak berhak melakukannya karena aku tidak terlibat dalam hubungan mereka berdua. Tak lama lelaki berambut cokelat itu kembali berbicara...

"Satu lagi yang ingin ku sampaikan padamu, ( _your name_ ). Ku harap kau tidak akan merubah sikapmu padanya karena aku diam-diam telah jatuh cinta pada sahabatmu. Ya... Aku jatuh cinta pada Nikkari Aoe. "

Otakku serasa berhenti bekerja dan jantungku serasa berhenti berdetak. Kami sama... Apa yang di ucapkannya barusan? Ku harap aku salah dengar...

Aku tidak bisa membayangkan perasaan ( _your name_ ) sekarang. Lelaki yang selama ini dia cintai ternyata tidak mencintai dan lelaki itu malah memilih mencintai aku yang jelas lelaki juga.

"Ishikirimaru _sama_ lelucon anda sungguh tidak lucu. Satu hal lagi, mohon jaga perasaan, ( _your name_ )."

"Apakah tatapan mataku serta raut wajahku mengatakan jika aku sedang bercanda sekarang? "

Aku hanya bisa meneguk ludah saat melihat tatapan dan raut wajah Ishikirimaru yang tampak sangat serius.

"Sudah ku duga kamu akan mengatakan ini, Ishi. "

Seketika aku langsung menoleh ke arah ( _your name_ ) dan menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak mengerti sekaligus terkejut.

"Maksudmu apa, ( _your name_ )? "

"Aku sudah menduga jika Ishi tidak menyukaiku dan dugaan semakin nyata setelah pertemuan kita saat di kafe itu. Tapi... Tak ku sangka orang yang di sukainya itu kamu, Aoe. "

"Kau marah padaku, ( _your name_ )? Aku tidak punya perasaan apapun pada Ishikirimaru _sama_. "

"Aku tidak marah padamu, Aoe. Tapi, aku kesal dengan Ishi karena dia baru bilang perasaannya padaku sekarang. Ne~ Aoe mulutmu bisa berbohong tapi sinar matamu berkata lain soal Ishi. "

"Maksudmu? "

"Kamu menyukai Ishi juga bukan? "

Aku hanya bisa terdiam saat ( _your name_ ) melayangkan pertanyaan _skak matt_ tersebut. Tapi, aku tidak tahu perasaanku bagiamana terhadap Ishikirimaru _sama_. Sungguh aku bingung.

"Tapi... Bagaimana denganmu, ( _your name_ )? "

"Sejujurnya aku masih tidak terima tapi aku tidak bisa memaksa Ishi untuk mencintaiku. Setidaknya dia telah memilihmu sebagai orang yang di cintainya dan aku lega mendengarnya. Tolong jaga dan cintai Ishi dengan baik ya, Aoe. "

( _Your name_ ) menepuk bahuku pelan dan tak lama dia pergi dari ruangan Ishikirimaru sama. Kini hanya ada kami berdua. Entah kenapa rasanya jadi begitu aneh dan perlahan-lahan Ishikirimaru sama mendekatkan dirinya padaku.

"Nikkari... Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku? "

Terkejut tentu saja ku rasakan saat mendengar kalimat itu dari Ishikirimaru _sama_ namun di sisi lain aku merasa kesal padanya karena telah menyakiti perasaan ( _your name_ ).

"Tak ku sangka anda lelaki yang jahat, Ishikirimaru _sama_. Dengan mudahnya anda meminta ku menjadi kekasih anda setelah anda memutuskan hubungan dengan ( _your name_ )."

"Ku akui aku memang jahat tapi itu harus ku lakukan agar ( _your name_ ) tidak merasakan sakit lebih dari ini dan aku juga tidak ingin membohonginya lebih lama. Jadi, bagaimana jawabanmu atas pertanyaanku tadi? "

"Jika anda bertanya soal perasaanku pada anda, aku sendiri pun masih bingung. Tapi, setiap bersama anda rasanya aneh dan membuat jantung saya berdetak tak karuan. Belum lagi lagi senyum anda yang kadang membuat saya merasa terkena serangan jantung. Terkadang saya merasa sesak apabila anda berbincang akrab dengan orang lain. Apakah anda tahu bagaimana perasaan saya pada anda, Ishikirimaru _sama_? "

Suara tawa renyah milik Ishikirimaru sama menjadi jawaban pertama atas pertanyaanku. Aku hanya memiringkan kepala, tanda tak mengerti. Namun, tak lama tawa itu terhenti dan tanpa aba-aba lshikirimaru sama membawa diriku ke dalam pelukannya.

"Itu artinya kau juga menyukaiku, Nikkari. Jawabannya mudah sekali, kan? "

"Bagaimana bisa? "

"Tentu saja bisa karena kau punya perasaan."

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan-"

Ucapanku terhenti saat sesuatu yang kenyal dan lembut mengunci bibirku. Ya... Ishikirimaru sama menciumku, tepat di bibir. Entah kenapa rasanya begitu menenangkan. Beberapa detik kemudian, kami menyudahi ciuman tersebut...

"Soal ( _your name_ ), kan tadi dia sudah bilang padamu, bukan? "

"Iya."

"Jadi jawabanmu bagaimana atas pertanyaanku tadi? "

"Aku akan coba belajar untuk mencintaimu, Ishikirimaru _sama_. "

"Terima kasih, Nikkari. Mulai sekarang panggil namaku saja. Tanpa embel-embel _sama_ , ok? "

"Baiklah, Ishikirimaru. "

"Ah~ sungguh bahagianya mendengar kau memanggil namaku."

"Da...dasar bos mesum! "

"Tapi suka kan? "

" _URUSAI_! "

.

.

.

.

.

Pada akhirnya aku dan Ishikirimaru pun bersama tapi di sisi lain aku masih tidak tega akan ( _your name_ ) walaupun dia sudah berkata akan baik-baik saja. Ku harap ( _your name_ ) segera menemukan lelaki yang di cintainya.

.

.

.

.

.

 **おわり**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Author Note :**

 **Yahuuuu aruji tachi! Riren balik lagi nih XD ada yang kangen gak sama Riren ?/mau banget lu dikangenin**

 **Kali ini Riren membuat fanfic dengan pair Papa dan Mama Citadel, siapa lagi kalau bukan Ishikirimaru dan Nikkari Aoe. Sebelum Riren publish disini sudah Riren publish di Wattpad Riren XD IshiNikka merupakan pair favorit Riren setelah pair YasuKiyo atau Anmitsu XD Entah kenapa IshiNikka saat bersama terlihat sangat manis dan bikin Riren gemas hehehe/slap**

 **Jujur Riren bingung mau ngomong apalagi tapi Riren minta maaf apabila cerita ini masih banyak kekurangannya T^T Jika aruji tachi berkenan mohon tinggalkan review aruji di kolom review ya XD**

 **Sampai bertemu di cerita berikutnya aruji tachi!**

 **Riren**


End file.
